From Oblivion and Back
by BlackWing5.0
Summary: Caine has been resurrected and so have all the other moofs that have died in the FAYZ, a plague has struck mutating the abilities of moofs. And the forces behind these occurrences are more powerful than anyone can imagine. this story is going somewhere so Pls R&R.
1. Prologue

**The vampire diaries characters are from the tv series not the book so yeah. This takes place a month after the end of light. This my second fic so read it rate it and enjoy.  
oh yes, I own none of the characters represented in this series.**

The return

It was difficult to breathe at first. He could feel the air enter and leave half way through the wind pipe. When his eyes formed he could only see half his body. He passed out after a minute or so. Pulling himself back together atom by atom, ash by ash, was hard work, he'd been dead for about month since the possession. His body was almost finished, so his brains' construction was now underway. The more progress he made the more sense his existence had started to make, the less hazy his memories got the, easier it was to decipher them.  
He was a leader, a king, a brother, a father but most of all, a killer. And now a dead man, scratch that, he thought, a dead boy. Dead at fifteen,_ how said was tha_t_?_ He thought. A grin spread across his just finished face.  
He lay on his back staring at the gloomy depressed clouds as they wept, wondering if anyone's sadness had ever rivaled that of the dark world he saw above him today. He stood after his legs had finished, quite happy with his form, realizing that he had just played god. The first three steps were easier than he had expected, on the fourth he fell face first into the singed earth of the blast site. His senses had just been triggered. The cold bit at him like a viper as the smell of burnt grass forced its way through his nostrils. The pain blinded him momentarily, his hands weren't numb anymore so he could feel the bits of rock rub and fall from his hands. He felt uncomfortable for a moment but allowed life to take its toll on him.  
He realized that he was actually naked after trying, once more, to stand up. He made his way out of the crater to find a tombstone with his name on it, saying:

_Caine Soren_

_Brother ,father, occasional friend, boyfriend, enemy, ' _king'.

_And overall ass._

'Oh Diana…you never really were good with words.' he said, remembering her perfect face and black hair.  
He stared ahead and clenched his fists. You don't get brought back for no reason, he knew this. He had a new purpose, no not purpose, more, his part of a bargain.  
He turned around to see that people had started construction on a memorial for those who died, not knowing whether they were innocent or not, in the FAYZ. He looked at the sky and could almost sense the others reconstructing themselves from, what looked like, thin air. He assumed they'd take longer since they were actually buried whereas Caine was just gone with the wind. Just _gone_. He raised himself up using telekinesis, which was one part of a bargain struck between himself and one of the FAYZ gods. So Petard had kept his side of the bargain, he thought. And shot himself through sky.


	2. No awkward silences

**Well whoever's still reading this fic I'm trying to put new in a new chapter every 24 hours so I'll keep you posted.**

No awkward silences.

Sam Temple was getting it on.

After Astrid and him had split, after their _many_ different thoughts over minor and huge problems. Things like, who got the rights to all the FAYZ merchandise, movies, documentaries, books and posters like _keep calm, you weren't in the FAYZ!_. Plus she wanted a kid and after all the responsibility that was placed on Sam in the FAYZ and what he had to endure he didn't think that he had it in him anymore. So all the arguments eventually lead to The Incident.  
Anyway now he was happy, rich and in a relationship with his new girl. Diana. No one had expected it but it happened. People had literally gone crazy on all the social media websites, they eventually started calling them Siana like some celebrity couple(which they were since they both played key roles in the FAYZ).  
Since the Break-up Sam and Astrid's lawyers had the wealth split up sixty forty, since Sam was an icon in the FAYZ he got the greater amount. So now 27 and rich living in a mansion on the coast he couldn't be happier.  
That night in the midst of all the hair pulling and making out the doorbell to Sam's mansion rang. It was close to the middle of the night and he wasn't in the mood to leave the comfort of Diana and his king size, linen sheeted bed but he had a feeling whoever it was wouldn't leave until they were answered.  
'Now really!? Really!' Diana said obviously peeved, 'Can't we get a break already?'  
Sam almost rolled out of the bed, his legs felt like jelly, 'They won't leave unless we do something now will they?' he said, scratching his head. He went to the wardrobe to throw on a gown since he was nude and it was cold.  
He turned one last time to his beautiful Diana, laying in his bed playing with her hair. He didn't think it was possible, but with the curtains open and the light shining down her like she was the main attraction at a Broadway show.  
Diana sighed. 'Staring isn't going to help, you know.'  
'I know it's just entertaining.'  
Sam made his way through the halls decorated with expensive art( mostly comical ), furniture and switches he didn't know what to do with. He realized that he'd never really gotten used to living in such a huge house, he wondered if the transition between the small house he and his mother used to live in and all the house he'd lived in, in the FAYZ, had anything to do with it. He sighed as the painful memories of his mother stung at the edge of his mind.  
He eventually got to the front door and looked through the spy hole. He could only see the back someone wearing a hoody and skinny, from the look of the person he or she didn't look like some psychopathic hobo, on the contrary the person did seem to be wearing designer clothing so they couldn't be a hobo.  
He eventually unlocked and opened the door, the first thing he realized was that it was actually quite warm outside, the second thing was the big black body bag by the rich person's feet. It seemed filled. The panic struck Sam immediately but not before the person turned around to face Sam. The mystery person appeared to be twenty by the looks of it with blonde Justin Bieber style hair and wearing Ray-Bans.  
He kicked the bag, 'This isn't for you, although if it was how long would it take for you to make a run for it?'British, Sam thought and the boy smiled, 'Never mind that's a silly question to ask anyway.'  
'Who are-' Sam asked curiously, but was cut off by the man's mono/dialogue.  
'Oh no! Did I come at a bad time? Do you have _that kind of company_? Man look at you Sam, no more of that beating around the bush thing. Like with Astrid.'  
Finding out that this guy was talking about Astrid made Sam more paranoid, 'Who are you exactly?'  
'Really, you seriously can't remember? For god's sake we were in the FAYZ together!'  
'Everyone in the FAYZ are friends with me on Facebook, well everyone that's alive at least.'  
At this point a sheet wearing Diana stepped into the conversation, literally.  
'Go back to bed I'll be right there.' Sam said.  
Diana was about to make a quick remark, 'Di-Diana! Is that, is that you! My god! You and Sam! Really! Man I used to think you were just bad, but you're a bloody slut!'  
'Hey! Who are you to' Sam started defensively, going closer to Diana.  
'She gave birth to a bloody god monster thing, I should know I helped! It came out of her! And you still take her! Man, you should have stayed with what you had.'  
'Wow, uncool man! That's all behind us. And what do you mean by you' Sam was cut off again, but this time not by the guy with the shades.  
'No, no, no, no, no, no, no!' she Diana stuttered, which was strange since she was never at a loss of words.  
'See! Even the cow gets yet you don't! Now that, ' the guy said rubbing his forehead,' is a crying shame.'  
'What do you mean, who the hell are you!' at this point it was clear that Sam's frustration was bubbling over.  
'Sam.' Diana said, and in the calmest most innocent voice he'd ever heard from her. But still too blind from rage Sam still couldn't see what she was obviously trying to show him.  
'Sam.' she only had to say it once more to clear the veil of frustration covering Sam's eyes.  
'No, it, it can't be.' He said almost shedding tears of an emotional breakdown. He turned to the man.  
'Caine?'  
A massive grin splayed itself on Caine's lips as he opened his arms for a hug, 'Brother.'

**Well that was chapter 3 I'll keep you posted, seriously though this story is going somewhere. **


	3. The damned and demented

**Longest chapter sorry for long wait please R&R.**

The damned and demented.

Astrid woke that night from unrest. It was the first time, one of the first times she's was ever unable to sleep from too much tiredness. She got out of bed and went down the stairs of her relatively large lake house. She made her way to the dock outside, with the mug of hot chocolate cupped in her perfectly manicured hands, as she stared out at the starry night. The waned moon and stars dangling in the sky acted as a backdrop to the outcropping of trees. As Astrid stood there amidst the cold and darkness, she found calm… until the _BOOM_.  
Splinters from her once beautiful and serene lake house flew past her, with some piercing, some cutting and even some bouncing off her skin and getting caught in her night gown. She tripped and fell onto the cold wooden dock with a thud. She heard another explosions and felt another wave of debris fall on her back.  
Astrid was a very tactical and resourceful person, so instead of going crazy and screaming out for no reason, besides the pain, she examined her cuts and bruises and checking for any serious or fatal injuries. She found no broken bones, no extreme gashes, if you didn't count the cuts and bruises she was relatively unharmed.  
She pushed herself up on shaky arms and managed to stand herself up, though they might have been small the minor injuries they were quite a bother. Stinging and burning as if she was on fire.  
Looking down onto her night gown and summer pajamas she noted that a lot of it was tattered and showing some skin. Thankfully it was warm this time of year in Florida so it wasn't too much of an issue, the issue was, who had been the one to bomb her house. There was no one she knew of who was after her since the FAYZ, and besides, maybe Sam, there was no one alive from the FAYZ that had it in for her.  
She turned from her now disturbed lake view and stared in horror of the smoldering remains of what used to be her holiday home. The windows were all blown out, half of the roof seemed to have caved in and some of the house just gave up and broke off. Luckily though, whoever had done this didn't do it very well, since a large amount of the building was still standing. She noted that she was quite a distance from the lake house and that's probably why she sustained only minor injuries from the blast. Though it was a long footpath, the way from the house to the dock was the shortest but not the only one. Whoever did this, if they had been smart enough, would have realized she wasn't dead and come looking for her and since the footpath was the only _visible _path her assailant would have gone down there, so she had to cut through the trees to her emergency bunker.  
Yes bunker.  
Since the FAYZ she had become quite the paranoid genius and therefore made sure that she was prepared for any and all outcomes and scenarios. With the sound of terrified birds making their escape she cut through the trees.

Astrid reached her customized underground bunker which was actually a maze of tunnels through which she could only navigate through. She eventually reached the armory and unlocked the door via a retina scanner of her own making. Upon entering she threw off her PJ's and examined herself more thoroughly, applying the necessary first aid to where it was needed. Since the FAYZ she had done a lot of combat training including military and Black ops weapon and physical training, including learning the way of the sword and many forms of martial arts. Her now muscled torso, arms and legs were the result of such extensive exercise and training. She suited herself up in combat boots, a black military grade baggy pants, some random brand name shirt, it was a bit tight since she hadn't worn it in a long time so certain parts were protruding more than they should have, she felt a bit embarrassed.  
But now wasn't the time to be embarrassed and allow trivial emotions to take her, she told herself and switched her concentration to the task at hand. She donned a trench coat filled with ammunition, one handgun, one Uzi and two hunting knives. She then armed herself with both a shotgun, a sub machine gun and a long assassins blade. Astrid then filled another bag full of weapons and credit cards and an I.D. The load weighed what felt like a ton but Astrid had a way of pulling through. She made her way to the bunker garage, where a combat approved SUV waited for her. She packed her bags locked down the base and drove to the front of a bridge that lead to the nearest town.  
She then made her way directly to the main entrance of her, once proud lake house. As she strolled through the clearing in-between the trees, she studied her surroundings as if it were an entirely new species of plant. The smell of smoke filled her nose, as the sound of the house collapsing upon itself and wildlife trying to escape the inferno that was now spreading, as if with the help of gasoline, drowned her sense of hearing in a collage of snaps, thuds and explosions. She watched as the embers almost filled her vision as they ignited the darkened night sky, like tiny orange pieces of shrapnel.  
She was a few meters away from the front door when fireball flew from her burning residence. It burst as it broke away from the rest of its blazing brethren, spreading more smoke and what looked like tiny shards of fire.  
She heard cracking that didn't belong to any of her surroundings, no, it was something else she was hearing. She dodged forward as a scorched tree fell to the ground below, crashing into and putting a match to another. She watched the fallen giant with boredom.

"Timber." Astrid whispered, although it wasn't mean to be funny.

She stood at the lone door of her lake house, backed by nothing but the sizzling scene of her living room, and turned the knob. It fell down instantly and yet it seemed like an eternity before it touched the ground, when it eventually did reach the floor it caused dust and ashes to slide away in waves. She stepped into what used to be her living room and the scene somehow became more vividly horrifying than a few moments ago. She raised her right hand to her mouth, but not for the smoke.  
Astrid wept silently, tears almost pouring, as she watched remnants of paintings and family pictures go up in flames.  
All the expensive, I-can-live-withouts, went with the flames, at least those were insured, she thought with a laugh. She wiped her eyes and gripped the sheath in her left hand and glared at the hellish picture with disgust.  
Starting a search from bottom to top instead of top to bottom was new to her, but she needed that, she needed new to take her mind off all else. Clearing the basement and therefore retrieving all necessities was completed speedily, she placed all the objects that she'd retrieved into a duffle bag and made her way upwards.  
Upon reaching the staircase see glimpsed the shadow of an irregular figure appearing then disappearing so fast that she could've put it into the hallucination box. But right now wasn't the time, anything could be possible. She, once again, reviewed the list of possible rivals. No matter what anything was possible now, so she jotted Sam down on a mental notepad. Next was maybe Diana who she never really thought got over disliking her, so she was down too, Edilio who was quite neutral so he didn't count. After she noticed how everyone she was noting was from the FAYZ she quit.__

There it is again! she thought. As a second shadow passed, unfortunately she saw this one way more clearly.

An electrical eel latched itself around her spin.

She shuddered uncontrollably.

It's impossible, she told herself. Yet she still unsheathed her blade and armed herself with the Uzi, allowing the weight of each to calm her nerves. But nothing worked all she could think or see was the whip.  
That unholy gift he'd been given. The words he'd spat echoed throughout her mind, as if it were nothing but an enormous cave filled with the shrieks of that demon spawn.

His smell.

Through the smoke and dust she smelt his fragrance as if he were right next to her. She heard a crack and did a 360. Reassured that she was alone she made her way up the steps as fear, paranoia and darkness dug their jagged claws and fangs into her heart and mind.  
She turned to the right where the main room, _her _room, was. She froze as she saw the open door. This wasn't just normal fear anymore, this was reality. Her room's walls were lined with the strongest of alloys man had discovered, and she'd locked her door.

She gingerly pushed the door open and took a glance. Seeing no one she crept to her bed as if it was a mission to sneak through a house with this much noise going on from the fire. She got to the bed and looked under it as if the boogey man were waiting for her. As her eyes left the door it closed so silently the grim reaper wouldn't even notice it. And there behind it stood the dark figure.

Knife in one hand.

Another a monstrous mistake of nature.

And the maniacal grin that melted the flesh off any living thing.

**Yo.**


	4. Body bags and bro's

**Choo, choo x10**

**Oh yeah and that thing in the beginning about vampire diaries yeah you should just ignore that since this was meant to be a cross over but I had a change of heart.**

Body bags and bro's

The living room was quite a gloomy place at the moment, as Sam and Caine stared into each other's eyes hoping to break the silence. Diana had left the building due to a mind shattering mental/emotional breakdown, so the brothers were now left to their lonesome. The living room itself was decorated in such a way that it showed a man trying to make up his mind, but then having his domineering girlfriend make his mind up by doing what she wanted. Forms of art lined the room, a few framed diplomas made their place next to them, along with flowers, of course.

Oddly enough there were no pictures or portraits of Diana, so Caine summed up that this relationship might be a new thing or they might not even be interested in the whole 'making memories' bit. The entire room's cleanliness showed no sign that a man Sam's age lived here, and on the subject of Sam, the only thing that Sam might have chosen for the room was the ridiculously huge flat-screen, the dual pistol plaque, the gaming 'systems' and the glass chess board that was situated on what seemed to be a metal spiral.

The chess board was situated in-between two extraordinarily soft, one seat, sofas. This was actually the second living room, and was on the third floor. The cool thing about the third floor, again Caine thought, was that, what were supposed to be the exterior walls of that floor were made of glass. Not the normal kind though, it was probably bulletproof and from what Caine had seen from the outside, it looked black to anyone who looked inside but was crystal clear to those who looked out. Another one of a women's bright ideas.

As Caine stood, breaking eye contact, and started examining the room, the moon resurfaced from the sea of clouds and both brothers were both bathed in the moonlight, as the only other light source was the GIF image of a hearth on the flat screen.

'What do you want Caine?' Sam asked, in a way that not only broke but shattered it, hammer style.  
Caine gave his brother a quizzical look, 'Wow, that wasn't what I expected you to ask at all. I was thinking something more, how did you get here, are you a poser and maybe even a hug.'  
'Now, you see, if I asked you that," Sam started, spreading his legs and putting his arms between them whilst sitting on the sofa, 'then you'd probably give me a never-ending speech of how you, King Caine, conquered death,' Sam wasn't calm and collected at all but rather too confused, to do anything else.  
'Oh, brother you know me all too well. But, you've almost taken the words right out my mouth,' Caine then turned to look out the glass wall out onto the beach, 'It was amazing you know. King Caine and School Bus Sam, we ruled. And ever since the FAYZ no, not the FAYZ, the power, our power was taken away from us we've been left to feed on left over life and society throws our way. Back in the FAYZ we were unstoppable.'  
Sam sighed, 'You still don't get it, do you Caine. People died in the FAYZ! Children, not grown men but children, who were forced to do things no child or human was ever meant to do. Look at **you, **look at **me**! We're both the prime examples! We killed people! We were inhuman.'  
'No, Drake was inhuman, he was a savaged! He let rage and his sick version of ambition and loyalty lead his way.'  
'As if you were different, you were also the Gaiaphage's pet. Drake was nothing but your pawn. Your dog to be let off his leash when you saw so fit, I've come to grips with that through lots and lots of therapy.'  
'Therapy? Therapy! You're talking to me about therapy, I'm the most sane one here. And, the most sane one there as well! And another thing,'  
'What thing, what thing are you talking about!'  
'You miss it!'  
'Miss what Caine!' Sam let go of a sigh, 'what could I possibly miss! My life is perfect as it is!'  
'No it isn't! And you know it! You're bored, you've been tied down by the chains of society and want freedom,'  
Sam stared at his brother as if he had gone insane, which Sam was quite sure he had, 'No Caine, that's what you want, not me. You still want to be king, you still want to rule, and you as a ruler brought torment. I don't even know why you came back, you should have stayed where you were,'

At this point one could hear a pin drop.

Caine turned to stare out the glass wall, 'See brother, that is what the world has done to us. If our mother hadn't given me up, where do you think we'd be.'

Sam couldn't answer, that had phased hm.

Caine glanced at his brother, 'Would we be at each others' throats like this. Would the hate that fills the air right now, have been here. Or would we have been the best of companions. Friends to the very end, no, family till the very end. Because that's what families do don't they, they stick together. Through thick and thin, they're by each others' side. Don't you want that Sam, don't you want what our mother took from us. What our mother denied us. Please Sam Temple, will you be my brother,' Caine had now turned to offer his hand to his brother.

Sam had never thought that this night would have ended like this. He had never seen the leap from Diana at his front door, with that incredible smile, to him almost crying right now due to shock. And for the second time since the FAYZ he wondered, could people change? Since he never knew his brother had something like that inside him.

Sam's hand lifted almost touching his brother's, so close that if his brother had dropped his hand they would having shaken anyway. But no.

Sam's hand dropped.

Caine almost faltered, but kept his composure, 'please Sam,' he pleaded.  
'plea-,'

Sam cut him off before he could finish, 'How did you get here Caine, I, I saw you die.' Sam pretend he had a headache, but was trying to rub a tear away.

Caine was genuinely stunned by the question.  
Sam never thought he'd here Caine say something so deep, ' Why are you here?'  
'Well if you really want to know,' Caine said, throwing on a smile as if it were a pair of slippers, ' then the first thing you should know is that I made a deal with the de,'

'BREAKING NEWS!'

The televisions screen switched to show the features of a female, blonde haired, blue eyed knows anchor who couldn't be heard until Sam raised the volume therefore cutting off his brother's explanation. Due to paranoia Sam had made sure to connect his television to very breaking news report, in English, of course.

'Unless you have cable television and not satellite you will be hearing me. Recent reports have shown a lot of activity in the crime levels since seventeen hundred hours today. This might not be such breaking bit of news if it were just in America. It seems as though the crime rates right now, at this very second, have spiked to such a degree that they have dwarfed all others in existence. Other reports are showing that the satellite disruption is being caused by more than just technical difficulties, scientist are even involving alien theories. In another cases the military planning their options in case of drastic measures , in the event that war may break out during this time.'  
The news anchor then pulled out a tablet( electronic) and began skimming through it. ' Oh my, oh thank god! It seems as though, while quite unclear, the united nations have a plan of action. Unfortunately due to the lateness of this revelation it would not be wise to take matters into one's own hands, it would be best to stay indoors for the time being.'

Then the screen went back to the fireplace. And Caine had somehow gotten his hands onto the remote.

Caine's eyes hadn't left the hearth on the screen.

'Wonder what she meant by don't take matters into one's own hands?'

There was more silence after that, then Caine started looking around.

'Wait a bloody second! Didn't I have a body bag?" Caine exclaimed.

**La, la, la, la x3**


	5. A dynamic duo

**Chapter, chapter, chapter! Please R&R it is appreciated. **

A dynamic duo.

The hospital was aflame.

Anyone that had been inside it had either been consumed by the flames, or had their lives taken in the massacre by one of the duo. They had to make sure that it would not be born. If it were to be born, then that would truly bring an end to things.

The boy sat against a tree on the outskirts of the city, trying to find peace from the irritable noise of the big city. Although he'd been in this body for more or less 14 years, he had never gotten used to its disadvantages. Life's disadvantages. Unfortunately he had to take this body, since any other would have degraded and eventually fallen apart. Hence he had to implant his consciousness into this one. It would have been a ten bar in the FAYZ after all.

The boy stared at the sky with his blood matted white-gray hair going out in all directions, and pale blue eyes that seemed to be able to see beyond anything he laid them on. It was strange for others to see though. Gray hair on a sixteen year old had always posed questions and insults for his, the consciousness', host.

He'd been bullied constantly because of it, and due to certain voices in the hosts head, which possessed some omnipotence, bullies were never the same after.  
The boy raised his arm to examine it under the dark cloudy sky. He was wearing a form of battle-rebel cosplay. It seemed to be a extremely tight around the torso, with baggy pants and combat boots. Although the host had a good build, not muscular though, that made the outfit work. The separate consciousness only took over completely recently, during a pop culture convention. The boy couldn't smile at the funny way he was dressed. Truth be told he didn't know how to smile.

At this point he was waiting for his companion to get rid of Scotland Yard for now. It's started, the boy thought, the end is near. He clenched a fist then felt a change in the wind, and the smell of something burning, and he knew his accomplice had arrived. He lazily turned around to find his accomplice kneeling in front of him clad in what seemed like a futuristic anime knight's armor.

'The officials have been dealt with, and will no longer trouble us,' The knight said, with little or no emotion. He began taking his helmet off and revealing his blonde hair, green eyes and cream skin.  
'Stand,' the gray haired boy said, with even less emotion than the knight, 'and I told you to stop kneeling. It's weird dude.'  
The knight stood, 'But sir, I was only trying to pay tribute towards thou.'  
'Cut the knight crap and tell me where we are with that hospital.' The boy said bitterly.  
The knight stood with uneasiness eroding his being, 'yes sir, sorry sir. The hospital has been annihilated, there is not a trace of human life anywhere inside it.'  
'Good work then, Alan,' the gray haired boy began raising his hand but was stopped by Alan's words.  
'Why eliminate every single person, instead of just taking out the one bearing **it**,'  
'Are you questioning my judgment Alan? Because if you are,' the boy set his gaze on Alan, throwing daggers his way, 'You will regret it.'  
'Yes Peter,' Alan said apologetically.  
'Call me Pete.' Pete said, raising his right hand to his chest and shifting the duo and all evidence of their existence there.

And then they were gone.

Little did they know of the eyes watching them from within the woods. He stepped into the open, in all his six foot seven camo getup glory, allowing the pale light of day to fall down on him as he examined the ground where the duo had stood. Then he heard sirens.

It turns out that the duo knew of his existence and therefore lead the officials towards this spot. The hunter grinned, as the police vehicles, ten of them, with two in each, started piling on the road going out of the city.

He then hoped that they'd see that he wasn't their suspect, but then realized the crossbow on his back, the two pistols strapped to his chest and the two hunter's knives in his belt compartments. If they didn't get their suspect, which they wouldn't, he'd be the next best thing.

'LAY YOUR FIRE ARMS ON THE GROUND AND YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HE, NOW!' it was from a megaphone.

The police were now taking cover behind their vehicles, all guns aimed at the hunter.

Until their guns got hot.

One man even screamed out in pain as the gun dropped to the tarmac, as the hunter stood with closed eyes, concentrating. Some couldn't even let go of the guns' since it had molded their skin onto it.

The rain began to fall.

Steam emitted from the nearby tarmac, vehicles, guns and street poles, obscuring the force's vision. The hunter walked forward to pick up two pistols that had been dropped, and started thinking.

Twenty guys, ten cars, six shells in each gun, he thought, yay for me.

He ran towards the first pair and slid over the hub of their car, slamming a combat boot into one of their faces. Sending blood to the rain. His partner, about to call for help, got a bullet between his eyes, and the one he had just kicked got his neck broken by the boots sole.  
He made his way down the road, getting headshots where he could, and breaking necks and skulls where he didn't. He was on an all out kill spree, until he heard the worst sound on earth.

_Click_, empty.

A cop had somehow gotten his hands on another pistol and was about to pull the trigger before pure, stainless steel, dug itself into his throat. Thirteen down, the hunter thought, seven to go. He threw his free knife in the direction of another cop, while melting the shoes of another's to the ground, and watched face meet tar. He went to collect his knife, when he was suddenly encircled by a gang of five cops. Guns locked and loaded.

He knew he wouldn't be able to make the drop the fire arms, so he put his ability to a more useful cause, by cloaking himself in it.

The bullets left the guns, all thirty of them. But none reached their target before being melted.

'Pathetic.' The hunter announced, before unsheathing his dual pistols and letting all of bullet hell loose on four cops. But not the fifth. No he was needed, the hunter thought. Unfortunately the fifth cop, stupidly, tried to make a run for it. But had his knee cap blown before getting far enough.

In a matter of seconds the hunter was on top of the cop, his gloved hand over his mouth to prevent any screaming, although the rain would have muffled any sounds heard. This one seemed to be pretty young in comparison to the others, there was a possibility that he had recently joined and this was his first time out in the field. With his dark brown hair stuck to his scalp due to the rain, almost but not covering his eyes. Those dark brown eyes, eyes that showed nothing but pure and absolute fear.

'Now this is what you're gonna do when your buddies get here, you hear?' the hunter asked and the cop nodded his head vigorously, 'you, are going to tell them, that there's no use in trying to stop us. You're going to tell them that we will bring war, whether they like it or not. So what my advice to you is, is pick your side carefully.'

The hunter stood, and turned around, making his way to the woods, 'Wait!,' the hunter turned his head just enough for one eye to be seen, but the rain was playing a huge role in concealing him this far from the cop, 'Who are you?'

The hunter smiled, pleased by the question. Thinking that it would never come, 'Me? Well I'm the hunter, the hunter named Hunter and the world is my prey, my oyster, my oyster, my bi-.'the last part couldn't be caught by the young officer, due to the disappearance of Hunter and the screaming of sirens.

**Omg! x3**


End file.
